


2 in One

by Crab_Lad



Series: Cody Becomes a Dad [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, but before the other ones, listen idk how to tag???, naming, this takes place after the first two, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: Naming and learning
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Original Character(s)
Series: Cody Becomes a Dad [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661329
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	2 in One

**Author's Note:**

> is this filler? yes, but it's part of the au  
> also did i actually name 212th members other than boil waxer and cody? YEs hahaha

“What do we name him?” Waxer asked one day while they all sat around watching the kid play. “We can’t keep calling him Cod’ika or the kid.” 

Cod’ika had been adopted not long after the kid joined the battalion, mostly to tease Cody about becoming almost like a father to the young boy. 

Boil spoke up from where he was pressed against Waxer’s side, “Kote?” 

“Nah, he can’t share a name with our dear commander,” Longshot teased, tossing a small ball at the boy. 

Cody was listening, silent, thoughtful. 

“Be’sol? Sol, for short? Because he’s priority number 1?” Gregor offered.

None of them seemed to fit right, but it seemed the boys were really eager to pick something in Mando’a. 

A few more suggestions were thrown around, before Cody spoke up, “Evaar. From Evaar’la. Because he’s young.” 

The _vode_ around him nodded sagely, as if he had announced something groundbreaking. 

Across the room, the General barely held back a laugh at it. Cody shot him a glare, to which he only got a raised eyebrow in response. 

Cody stood, stretching. He noted, satisfyingly, when Gearshift winced at the sound of his back popping, and shuffled over to the newly named Evaar. 

“Hey, ad’ika, I think I’ve found a name for you.” 

The kid- Evaar, perked up, looking at Cody with a tilt to his head. “Elek?” 

Cody couldn’t help but grin, in the few months he had been on the ship, Evaar had latched onto Mando’a easily, picking it up faster than Basic. 

“Elek. We figured, Evaar? Do you like it?” 

Evaar nodded, grinning a toothy, wide grin, one tooth loose. 

“Geroya ti ibic ti ni Gedet'ye?” Evaar asked, shoving a bear in Cody’s direction. 

Accepting it, he smiled down at the little boy he was slowly considering to be his son, “Of course ad’ika.” 

\---

“Alright, now, aim for the center.” 

Evaar drew back, and punched the target General Kenobi was holding as hard as he could. It barely gave way, and the kid huffed in frustration. Eager to help the kid improve, Cody took his small hands in his own. 

“Try again, ad’ika, you’ll get it,” he assured, positioning the kids hands. “Remember, plant your feet, and follow through into the punch. Try again.” 

General Kenobi interrupted before Evaar could throw the next punch, “Don’t forget to clear your mind, focus on your goal. You need to knock this out of my hands. I know you can do it, little one.” 

Evaar nodded, a determined look taking up his face, and Cody couldn’t help but coo internally at how cute it was. Drawing back again, Evaar breathed in, breathed out, and then threw the punch, landing it square in the middle of the target. The target pushed back a little bit, but Obi-Wan’s grip remained as steady as ever. 

Giving a tiny shout of frustration, Evaar crossed his arms and pouted, turning to flop into Cody’s chest. 

“Ni liser't vaabir bic, Kote.” 

He buried his face into Cody’s neck. General Kenobi sat back. He placed the target aside and moved in, ruffling the kid’s hair. However, he didn’t speak, letting Cody handle this one. Cody sent him a grateful look, before pressing his face into Evaar’s hair. 

“Ni urmankalar o'r gar, gar liser vaabir bic. Just practice. You won’t be able to get it right away, but don’t give up.” 

“Gar mirdir ni liser?”

“Yes, ad’ika,” Cody grinned, pulling back to cup Evaar’s face. 

Evaar pouted when Cody squished his cheeks, sticking out his tongue. “Again!” 

An hour later, Cody was proud to announce that Evaar had managed to knock the cushion out of Obi-Wan’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @clonebabes
> 
> Mando'a translations!: 
> 
> Elek- Yeah/Yes  
> Geroya ti ibic ti ni Gedet'ye- Literally: game with this with me, What I mean it to mean play with this with me?  
> Ni liser't vaabir bic, Kote- I can't do it, Cody  
> Ni urmankalar o'r gar, gar liser vaabir bic.- I believe in you, you can do it  
> “Gar mirdir Ni liser?”- You think so?


End file.
